<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We had some good ideas but we never left that fucking room by sallysimpsons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184979">We had some good ideas but we never left that fucking room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons'>sallysimpsons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, lo so da me non ve lo aspettavate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevi fic auto conclusive scritte durante la quarantena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. di epidemie e zombie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Negli ultimi giorni ho postato delle breve fic su tumblr, ho pensato quindi di riportarle anche qui. Ne approfitto per dire che se avete dei prompt, potete mandarmi ask su tumblr (anche anonimi), ho lo stesso nick di qua (sallysimpsons) ♥ </p><p>il titolo è da una delle mie canzoni preferite, size of the moon dei pinegrove. è la frase che ho come bio su twitter da un paio di anni, me ne sono resa conto l'altro giorno e l'ironia della cosa mi ha fatto parecchio ridere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Che ce guardiamo stasera?” Ad Edo non sembra vero che per una volta si sono ritagliati una serata tutta per loro, pizza e birra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boh, sei te l'esperto," gli risponde Lauro, che come sempre finge di essere quello che di televisione non sa niente, il finto alternativo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ultimamente me stavo a guardà The Walking Dead, spigne 'na cifra," gli dice, buttandosi sul divano, il cartone della pizza sul tavolino davanti a lui. Lauro è ancora in piedi, si ferma, lo guarda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no. Non me piace quella roba." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come non te piace?" Edoardo ha già una vaga idea del perché gli stia dicendo di no, ma vuole sentirglielo dire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, non me piace. Ho provato a vederlo una volta." Non è vero, non l'ha mai visto. Non è capace di mentirgli, comunque, Edoardo lo capisce subito dal tono di voce che cambia completamente, quando sta dicendo una cazzata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dai Là, dimme perché non lo vuoi vedè." Lauro sbuffa, si butta finalmente sul divano nella posizione più scomoda che potesse trovare, le gambe poggiate sopra quelle di Edo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ogni tanto guardavo 'sti film degli zombie co' mi fratello, no, me obbligava." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edo addenta la prima fetta di pizza mentre guarda Lauro che invece la sua l'ha abbandonata lì, sul tavolino. L'argomento zombie lo ha turbato più di quanto pensasse. "Poi la notte non riuscivo a dormire, facevo sogni de merda pe' 'na settimana dopo." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Per gli zombie?" Gli dice Edo, che sta cercando in tutti i modi di non scoppiare a ridere per non urtare la sua sensibilità. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh oh, che ne sai se magari esistono veramente? Arriva tipo 'n' epidemia, qua, il virus degli zombie, come cazzo se dice, io so' er primo che finisce male, te magari te salvi perché sei atletico." Stavolta Edo non riesce a trattenersi, scoppia a ridere, e Lauro gli tira un pugno sulla spalla, si finge offeso e prende la pizza, non lo guarda in faccia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Io non lo so com'è possibile che riesci ancora a stupirmi, te." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E io che cazzo t'avevo detto Edoà quella volta, l'epidemia è arrivata. C'ho sempre ragione, vedi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma vattene a fanculo, Là."  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. di telefonate pre-dj set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>scritta prima del dj-set di Edo sabato scorso, 14 marzo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Il telefono squilla, pensa sia suo fratello che gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe chiamato in giornata. Ma no, è di nuovo Lauro. La voglia che avrebbe di prenderlo a pizze, in questi giorni. Sta per rispondere, ma pensa che lascerà squillare un altro po' giusto per farlo entrare un po' nel panico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Edo," gli dice quando finalmente risponde, quel tono di voce ansioso che nell'ultimo periodo non lo lascia più.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Laurè. E' la terza volta che me chiami oggi, manco mi madre me chiama così spesso." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma tu madre non è manco simpatica quanto me." Edo sbuffa, alza gli occhi al cielo. "E sì lo so che hai alzato gli occhi al cielo e che non me reggi più." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Da mo che non te reggo più, saranno almeno dieci anni." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me fa piacere sape' che almeno nei primi sei sette anni te so' stato simpatico." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vabbè, m'hai chiamato pe' fatte insultà o c'avevi un motivo?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ce devo avè un motivo pe' chiamatte adesso?" Tira fuori la voce tenera, Edoardo vuole nuovamente prenderlo a pizze. Si chiede quando potrà farlo, finalmente. Non li sta contando apposta i giorni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No che non ce lo devi avè, Là," gli risponde, incapace di mantenere il distacco per un momento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ecco, però in realtà me so' ricordato che non t'ho detto che stasera ce sto per il dj set." Lo può sentire attraverso il telefono, il sorriso di Lauro dall'altra parte. Lo percepisce dal suo tono di voce, ed anche Edo non può fare a meno di sorridere.  Lo può pure chiamare per dirgli che ha comprato i biscotti al supermercato, per quanto gli riguarda. Non glielo dice però, non vuole dargli strane idee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma grazie al cazzo, c'avevi altri impegni forse?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beh co' tutte le dirette su instagram che stanno a fà tutti capace che c'avevo altro da vedè." Edo si mette a ridere, si immagina Lauro improvvisamente schiavo di Instagram, dopo che per anni gli aveva rotto il cazzo perché gli diceva che era troppo dipendente. "Me spoileri qualcosa?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non te lo spoilero un bel niente, guardi come tutti gli altri." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Manco 'na foto de te in pigiama?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Solo se me la mandi prima te." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo sai che non me metto mai il pigiama, Edoà." Attimo di pausa. "Aaah. Vabbè, ok. Te la mando." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Se me ne mandi più di una pure l'intera scaletta te mando." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vabbè ho capito, allora vado a fà 'sto book fotografico." Una pausa, di nuovo. "In realtà te avevo chiamato pe ditte 'n'altra cosa, poi te mo l'hai buttata sul porno e non vojo rovinà l'atmosfera."Edo si mette a ridere di nuovo, quanto è scemo Lauretto suo. S'è scordato già del buon proposito di volerlo prendere a pizze, dannazione.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "E dimmela, dai. Sennò poi me richiami un'altra volta dopo, non te vojo più sentì oggi." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me manchi, me sa che ancora non te l'avevo detto da quando stamo in quarantena." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non è che ce lo dobbiamo dì," gli dice. "C'abbiamo il collegamento telepatico, lo so pure se non me lo dici." Perché gli fa sempre così fatica quando non deve fare il cretino, con lui? Ci mette qualche secondo, a dirglielo. "Me manchi pure te, Laurè." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. di scottature (luglio 2018)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Questa cosa qui esiste solo perché <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucygu/pseuds/lucygu">Vale</a> l’altro giorno mi manda <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B9wbFbAI_mG/">queste foto</a> e mi fa “guarda quant’è ustionato ‘sto deficiente”. e quindi, ecco qua.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>E' un'estate di lavoro continuo, non si fermano quasi mai. Un dj set dietro l'altro, vivono praticamente solo di notte. Quando capitano date in posti di mare cercano di ritagliarsi un po' di tempo per andare in spiaggia, e solitamente quell'orario coincide con l'alba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per una volta, invece, sono riusciti ad organizzarsi ed andare in spiaggia in un orario umano, il sole alto nel cielo. Lauro, scemato l'iniziale entusiasmo però, comincia a lamentarsi: c'è troppa gente, molto meglio la mattina, quando se vuole può anche stare nudo e - per favore, Là, non cominciare a ricordarmi di quello che abbiamo fatto l'altra mattina in spiaggia che altrimenti qua torniamo in albergo prima di subito. Sogghigna, lo stronzo. Era l'obiettivo mio, Edoà.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sono andati in uno stabilimento perché Lauro è un viziato de merda che sulla spiaggia libera non ci va mai, ed Edoardo non perde l'occasione per ricordargli di quando lui, da piccolo, al mare ci andava ed erano in cinque, tutti ammassati con gli altri stronzi sulla spiaggia libera de Ostia. Lauro si butta sulla sdraio, sbuffa. Mo andiamo negli stabilmenti perché ce lo possiamo permette, vabbè? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manco l'asciugamano c'hai messo, dai su, alzati. Lauro si alza in piedi, ed Edoardo poggia uno dei due asciugamani sulla sdraio, mentre quell'altro cretino lo osserva da sotto l'ombrellone. Gli ripete che è un viziato de merda, e Lauro lo ignora, si sdraia nuovamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo neanche prova ad iniziare a leggere il libro che si è portato dietro, lo sa che nel giro di cinque minuti Lauro si lamenterà perché si sta annoiando e che vuole andarsi a fare il bagno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di minuti ne passano forse tre, quando Lauro si gira verso di lui e pronuncia la fatidica frase, me sto a rompe er cazzo, Edoà, buttamose in acqua. La prossima volta gli comprerà paletta e secchiello, pensa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo fa finta di pensarci un attimo, tanto per far rimanere Lauro fermo così su un fianco, a guardarlo. E' stupido, ma gli piacciono quei piccoli momenti in cui fra i loro sguardi passa qualcosa che solo loro possono capire. Come durante i concerti - ci sono centinaia, migliaia di persone, ma quando si guardano, per quell'attimo, ci sono solo loro due. Edoardo allunga un braccio e tocca per un attimo il naso di Lauro mentre gli dice che sì, anche lui ha voglia di farsi un bagno. Poi mentre si alzano ha un'illuminazione, pensa alle parole di sua madre ogni volta che erano al mare (non che si senta proprio la madre di Lauro, ecco, sarebbe quantomeno problematico): l'hai messa la crema? Lauro si gira e lo guarda come se avesse appena detto la cosa più assurda della storia. Un po' come quando gli aveva proposto per la prima volta Amore mì ed Edoardo gli aveva detto: sotto questa canzone ci sta benissimo questo pezzo di trombe qua. Uguale, lo stesso sgomento. E, visto come poi è finita con Amore mì, Edo è fiducioso che anche con la crema solare finisca allo stesso modo. Ci vuole solo un po' di convincimento. Là, te scotti e poi chi te regge quando te fa male tutto pe' giorni, io me prendo una stanza a parte in albergo. Ma Lauro lo guarda dall’alto verso il basso, gli spiega che lui è mezzo pugliese, non si scotta. E che comunque torna sotto l'ombrellone subito appena finito di farsi il bagno. Nessuna delle parole uscite dalla bocca di Lauro nell'ultimo minuto ha un senso, ed Edoardo annuisce con fare ironico, sperando che l'altro colga. Ma niente da fare, è già corso verso l'acqua, con la scusa che la sabbia scotta. Edoardo gli corre dietro, al grido de la crema, Lauro, la crema! Trent'anni ed è diventato sua madre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando tornano in albergo più tardi, il colorito di Lauro è vagamente simile a quello di un granchio. Ti consiglio di darti un'occhiata allo specchio, gli dice Edoardo. Lauro sbuffa, quel giorno sembra essere davvero un bambino capriccioso (più del solito, almeno). Prima del concerto la paletta e il secchiello glieli compra veramente. Lauro si guarda allo specchio della loro stanza, alza le spalle, non è niente, capirai. Me passa subito. Edoardo va a farsi una doccia e lo lascia lì, a rimirarsi, a convincersi che non è niente.  Non passa molto tempo che Lauro entra in bagno, una vocina sottile sottile. Ma n'è che per caso c'hai la crema doposole? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. di smistamenti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In questo periodo di rewatch di Harry Potter, non poteva che finire così</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"M'è venuto in mente mo che c'è una domanda che non t'ho mai fatto, Là." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E' una di quelle notte in cui sono sfiniti entrambi, sdraiati sul divano dopo ore e ore di prove e registrazioni, tanto che anche alzarsi dal divano per spostarsi sul letto della stanza al piano di sopra sembra essere un'operazione altamente complessa. Edoardo ha un braccio intorno alle spalle di Lauro, che al momento sta fissando un punto non precisato nella stanza, sicuramente sta pensando a quanto gli faccia schifo tutto quello che hanno registrato fino a quel momento. Lauro si gira verso Edoardo con lo sguardo terrorizzato, lo vede che gli sta passando tutta la vita davanti, sta pensando a quante poche domande ci possano essere che Edo non gli ha mai fatto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In che casa di Hogwarts stai te?" Gli chiede allora, e Lauro cambia completamente espressione. Lo sa già cosa sta per dirgli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma vaffanculo Edoà, io chissà che cazzo me pensavo," gli dice, tirandogli un colpo su un braccio, ma senza troppa convinzione. Sono davvero molto stanchi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beh, allora?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma che cazzo ne so, dai, avrò visto l'ultima volta Harry Potter a dodici anni, manco me ricordo come se chiamano le cose lì, le case." Edoardo si copre il volto con la mano, sconvolto dalla rivelazione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cioè hai visto tipo solo i primi due film?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pare che non m'hai visto come stavo impicciato dopo, oh, ma chi c'aveva tempo de pensà a Har -" Edoardo lo interrompe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sì vabbè, ho capito, Là, da domani un film al giorno." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non abbiamo tempo," gli dice Lauro, che si gira nuovamente dall'altra parte, per sottolineare ancor di più la sua presa di posizione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma smettila, sono due ore al giorno." Edoardo sposta un po' il braccio che ha intorno alla spalla di Lauro e riesce a pizzicargli un fianco, sapendo bene quale reazione avrebbe suscitato nell'altro. Lauro praticamente salta, è uno dei suoi punti più sensibili, e si gira di nuovo verso di lui, pronto a mandarlo nuovamente a fanculo. "Non accetto scuse." Lauro sbuffa ma non dice nulla, ed Edo conclude la discussione dandogli un bacio in fronte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Al quarto giorno, quando stanno vedendo il Calice di Fuoco, Lauro ha finalmente un'illuminazione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lo so, Edo, lo so," gli dice. Sono in camera, dove hanno montato un televisore che era in un'altra stanza della casa ma che nessuno usava, e che tutti hanno sicuramente pensato Edo e Lauro si fossero presi per guardarsi dei porno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cosa sai?" Gli chiede Edoardo. Fino a poco prima gli stava accarezzando il braccio e ora la sua mano si è ora spostata vicino a quella di Lauro, le loro dita che si intrecciano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La mia casa," risponde, stringendo la presa, il contrasto evidente fra le dita tatuate di Lauro con quelle pulite di Edoardo. "Sono chiaramente un Grifondoro." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo scoppia a ridere allora, ancora una volta con la mano libera sulla faccia. "Tu - Là, lo scorso anno stavi a piagne come un ragazzino perché non te volevi magnà quell'uovo nelle Filippine," gli fa notare Edoardo, che sta continuando a ridere. Lauro sembra particolarmente indignato però, lascia andare la sua mano, si siede e incrocia entrambe le braccia sul petto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anche Ron ha paura dei ragni," gli dice. L'argomentazione non sta in piedi, ma perlomeno sembra che Lauro stia recependo qualcosa dalla visione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ron non credo abbia mandato mai Harry davanti durante 'na missione co' la scusa che tutti lo considerassero il demonio, Là," gli fa notare Edoardo, ma Lauro non si arrende, è ancora tremendamente offeso, la schiena poggiata al muro e le braccia ancora conserte. "Dai, non fà il cojone, torna qua," aggiunge poi, dando un colpetto alla parte del letto ora vuota accanto a lui. Lauro ha lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo però, il Ballo del Ceppo in corso. Solo dopo la fine della scena Lauro lo guarda di nuovo e gli dice, "beh, se fossimo stati insieme là, io al Ballo te c'avrei invitato, sono molto più avanti de Ron." Edoardo sorride, e non riesce neanche più a prenderlo per il culo, lo stronzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro rimane convinto della sua scelta su Grifondoro fino alla visione dell'ultimo film, quando anzi dice a Edo che è chiaramente anche lui nella stessa casa e che sarebbero stati anche loro fortissimi nello sconfiggere Voldemort. Lauro è agitato, è sul bordo del letto, ogni tanto si gira verso di Edo, "Harry non muore, vè?" ed Edoardo ride, "io non ce credo che tu veramente non lo sappia, Là." Ma deve crederci, quando era morto Silente Lauro si era commosso, non ne aveva davvero la minima idea. Su Sirius Edo non è del tutto sicuro che Lauro abbia capito che sia davvero morto. Quando arrivano alla fine, Lauro ci mette un po' a girarsi verso Edoardo, e quando lo fa Edo vorrebbe fotografarlo,è un misto di commozione e di confusione. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma n'era 'na storia per regazzini? So' morti metà dei personaggi, ma che cazzo me fai vedè?" Edo sorride, gli dice "viè qua, cretino, che te consolo io," e Lauro lo fa, anche se lo sta ancora insultando prima di cominciare a baciarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alla fine comunque mica m'hai detto tu che casa sei. E quale pensi sia la mia," gli dice Lauro la mattina successiva, mentre molto lentamente entrambi stanno tentando di alzarsi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"La tua è facile," gli dice Edoardo. "Sei un Serpeverde." Lauro sgrana gli occhi, si alza indignato. Edo è molto colpito dalla rapidità con cui è sceso dal letto, inizierà a ripeterglielo tutte le mattine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pensa che stima c'hai de me, pensi che io sarei stato l'alleato del nemico," gli dice, mentre cerca qualcosa da mettersi addosso in giro per la stanza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma no, mica tutti i Serpeverde so' alleati de Voldemort, in ogni caso t'avrei convinto io a combatte in prima linea," gli dice Edoardo e Lauro alza lo sguardo dalla pila di vestiti a cui sta cercando di dare un senso al lato della stanza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vabbè, te sei salvato in corner. Tu, però?" Edoardo, ancora seduto sul letto, alza le spalle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non lo so, forse Tassorosso," gli risponde. "O Grifondoro. Ma non vojo dì Grifondoro perché è troppo scontato, poi me immagino tipo due Romeo e Giulietta del mondo dei maghi." Lauro intanto ha scelto il suo outfit,  che è in realtà lo stesso del giorno precedente, e torna sul letto, ed Edoardo pensa stupidamente a quanto sia bello anche con quegli occhi perennemente stanchi che ha da quando sono lì. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ma 'sti Tassorosso fra un po' manco me li ricordo nei film, che cazzo fanno? Se te ce ritrovi vordì che c'hanno 'na pazienza immensa," gli dice Lauro, che gli si di è di nuovo buttato addosso. Si è alzato solo per fare scena per un secondo, la solita drama queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pe' scoprillo me sa che te devi legge pure i libri, Laurè." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lauro sbuffa, gli ricorda che non hanno tempo, ma ha già il telefono in mano aperto sulla barra di ricerca di Amazon, libri Harry Potter.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. di giorni non contati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>il tre aprile, che poi è quando è uscito sedici marzo (cose normali mai, Lauro)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When this is over // when this is under // a foot of water // hold me forever</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non li sta contando i giorni, e comunque anche se lo stesse facendo non sarebbe affatto perché sta pensando costantemente ad Edoardo. Ne ha avuti periodi di merda nella sua vita, decisamente molto più brutti e pesanti di questo qua, e si sente anche un po' in colpa con il se stesso di dieci anni fa che se la passava decisamente peggio, per essersi lamentato per un momento di questa quarantena. Isolamento, come diavolo deve chiamarlo. Ma questo lo sa solo lui, tutto sommato, e sta cercando di mantenere un certo contegno davanti a Matteo. Oddio, dipende cosa si intende per contegno, è passata solo una settimana da quando quel poveraccio ha avuto la sfortuna di sentire una di quelle sue telefonate particolari con Edoardo. Fino a quel momento era riuscito a non farsi sgamare, o forse (sta giungendo adesso a questa conclusione) fino a quel momento Matteo aveva sopportato in silenzio. Una settimana fa gli aveva detto che poteva avere la decenza di avvisare, o magari abbassare il tono di voce, che quei versi se li sarebbe ritrovati nei peggiori incubi. Quindi forse a Matteo non è che proprio abbia bisogno di dirlo, come si sente, immagina che lo sappia benissimo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insomma, non li sta contando i giorni. Sta sempre con quel telefono in mano in attesa di un messaggio, di un'altra telefonata, ma di nessuno in particolare. Non è mai vagamente deluso quando è qualcuno che non sia Edo a chiamarlo. O almeno, spera di recitare abbastanza bene la parte per non farlo capire. E non è neanche che non li voglia sentire, comunque, è che Edo vuole sentirlo un po' di più di tutti gli altri. Ci sono tante cose di cui non può parlare con altre persone, tante cose che sono solo loro: nel corso degli anni hanno creato un linguaggio comune, incomprensibile agli altri, ma che è stato una naturale conseguenza del tempo infinito che hanno passato insieme. Gli album registrati insieme, i tour, i viaggi. Non se lo ricorda neanche più quando è stata l'ultima volta che si sono fermati per così tanto tempo, sono anni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come non ha contato quegli anni non sta contando neanche i giorni, quindi. E poi è il tre aprile, è appena uscito il singolo e deve fare tante di quelle telefonate di lavoro, con i giornalisti. Edo troverebbe pure occupato se provasse a chiamare. Per un giorno possono pure non sentirsi comunque, non sarebbe la prima volta nelle loro vite. Ha appena chiuso una delle varie telefonate quando sta per mandargli un messaggio, perché tutto sommato ha una forza di volontà veramente pessima - non in generale, nella vita, ma per quanto riguarda Edoardo. Se si ripromette di fare - o, in questo caso, non fare - una cosa che riguarda Edo può star certo che la razionalità lascerà il suo corpo ed accadrà l'esatto contrario. Comunque questa volta è l'ennesima telefonata a salvarlo, il messaggio lasciato lì, scritto a metà. Poco male. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il giornalista gli chiede da quanti giorni è là dentro. Non li sta contando, quindi improvvisa. Non riesce a smettere di pensare a quel dannato messaggio lasciato a metà, di questa domanda scema che gli è balenata in testa poco prima. Ormai ha il pilota automatico attivato, gli stanno facendo le stesse domande a ripetizione da tutta la giornata, non deve neanche concentrarsi. Ed è ovvio che quando non è concentrato sul lavoro, stia pensando ad Edoardo. A quanto fosse più bello, l’isolamento volontario al Villaggetto. Quasi glielo dice, al giornalista, della gioia di essere lì a mangiare frutta a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte, poi si rende conto che la sua mente sta pericolosamente deviando su territori decisamente non condivisibili con il giornalista, tipo quella notte in cui hanno fatto sesso in spiaggia e si sono ritrovati sabbia addosso per </span>
  <em>
    <span>giorni</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nei posti più impensabili. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I giorni che ora non sta contando. Conclude la telefonata e riapre i messaggi, e quella stupida domanda rimasta a metà. Ora forse avrà un po’ di tregua, torna a digitare. Se conosce abbastanza Edo sa che gli risponderà con un insulto, o che lo chiamerà per insultarlo, per essere ancora più efficace. Cancella il messaggio e lo chiama direttamente lui, a quel punto. E per fortuna che si è detto che potevano pure non sentirsi per un giorno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pensavo fossi troppo preso dalla stampa, oggi,” gli risponde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abbastanza, ma ho trovato cinque minuti liberi solo per te. Che stai a fà?” Matteo deve aver capito chi ha chiamato, perché improvvisamente il volume della musica del pezzo a cui sta lavorando è aumentato di parecchio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stavo a lavorà su una cosa nuova, dopo magari te lo mando,” gli dice Edo. “Ma quell’altro è diventato sordo? La sento fino a qua la musica sua.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No c’ha paura che è una delle telefonate nostre, ormai l’ho traumatizzato a vita.” Edo si mette a ridere, lo sente muoversi per la casa, forse si sta mettendo sul letto. Lo sta visualizzando con una certa facilità, ma non dovrebbe. Non è la giornata giusta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ed è una di quelle telefonate? Non so’ preparato.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No che poi me ricominciano a chiamà e devo sembrà una persona seria, se me distrai mo non riesco più,” gli spiega. Poi gli viene in mente di una volta in cui si erano chiusi nel cesso di un posto in cui dovevano fare un’intervista ed è abbastanza sicuro che Edoardo stia rivivendo la stessa scena nella sua testa perché nessuno dei due dice niente per un po’. Poi si ricorda della domanda, giusto. “Ti volevo fà una domanda scema, comunque.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me piace che lo dici come se fosse ‘n evento eccezionale.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No dai pensa che è ‘na cosa quasi seria, pure se è scema,” gli dice, ormai ha perso lo slancio che gli hanno dato le dieci telefonate precedenti con la stampa, Edoardo gli ha fatto già perdere un po’ la lucidità e sta vaneggiando. “Niente, me chiedevo se te ricordi quand’è stata l’ultima volta che non ce siamo visti per così tanto tempo di seguito volontariamente.” La chiave è la parola volontariamente, lo sa. Edoardo sospira, ci pensa un po’. Ci sono stati tanti periodi della loro vita in cui non si sono visti per tanto tempo, ma è sempre successo in maniera casuale, forse, o almeno Lauro ha l’impressione che per molti anni si sia semplicemente fatto trascinare dagli eventi, e la gente entrava e usciva dalla sua vita con una facilità impressionante. Ringrazia ogni giorno il fatto che Edoardo ci sia rientrato per non uscirne mai più. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me devi fà prende a male così nel primo pomeriggio, eh? Negli ultimi anni me sa mai, Laurè.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì appunto, stavo a pensà la stessa cosa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poi non è che devi pensà che sto a contà i giorni, comunque, eh, però me pare che sia così.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ma infatti, figurate se li sto a contà io.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. di cuffiette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>inverno 2006 (della mia, e della loro, adolescenza)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <em>pull me out of the air crash // pull me out of the lake // ‘cause I’m your superhero // we are standing on the edge</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non è proprio giornata oggi - non solo ha passato una mattinata di merda a scuola, poi ci si è messa anche sua sorella a casa  che se l’è presa con lui senza motivo. Edo alla fine ha deciso di uscire, si è pure scordato di portarsi dietro il telefono, ha solo preso il lettore mp3 e le cuffie. Poco male, non ha intenzione di sentire né vedere nessuno. Si fa una corsa fino al solito parchetto, fa discretamente freddo ed in giro non c'è tanta gente. Si siede su una panchina, tira finalmente fuori il lettore dalla tasca, dalla fretta che aveva di sfogare la frustrazione per questa giornata si è infilato le cuffiette ma non ha messo play. Lo fa adesso finalmente, negli ultimi giorni si sta sparando i Radiohead, perlomeno i dischi che riesce a far entrare su quello stupido aggeggio che ha una memoria pietosa. Ora dovrà aspettare il prossimo Natale nella speranza che sua zia gliene regali uno un tantino più capiente. Si sta rigirando il lettore fra le mani quando sente una voce familiare provenire da poco lontano, dietro di lui, "Edoà, oh, Doms". Edoardo mette in pausa e si gira. C'è Lauro, che si sta avvicinando a passo spedito verso di lui, scavalca lo schienale della panchina (non colpendo Edo per poco) e si siede accanto a lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Che te ascolti?" Gli chiede, con questo sorriso stupido che c'ha sempre lui in faccia. Edo lo sa bene che fa finta di essere felice e spensierato, che di casini ne ha di ben peggiori dei suoi. Non ha ancora capito che certi sorrisi di Lauro sono riservati solo a lui. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me ascoltavo i Radiohead, prima che arrivasse un rompicazzo a rovinamme il momento," gli risponde. Lauro non batte ciglio, sono abituati a prendersi a parolacce a vicenda. E’ una strana forma di affetto, la loro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I radio che?" Gli chiede, non che la cosa stupisca Edo, dopotutto Lauro è cresciuto a pane ed hip hop e di recente ha preso questa strana fissa con il neomelodico. Non lo prende in giro, almeno non troppo, ma davvero non la capisce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I Radiohead, Là. Radio acca e a di," gli fa lo spelling, perché lo sa che dopo li andrà a cercare se non gli dice che c'è un'acca in mezzo poi si ritroverà circa venti messaggi consecutivi di Lauro che si lamenta perché non riesce a trovarli da nessuna parte online. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E ho capito, mica me devi fà lo spelling," gli dice Lauro, quasi infastidito. "Che genere è?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non lo so spiegà così a voce, fanno un sacco de roba diversa fra di loro, tiè, ascolta." Edoardo gli allunga una cuffietta. "Te devi avvicinà però, non c'arriva fino a là," gli dice, e Lauro si fa più vicino, prende la cuffietta e se la infila nell'orecchio destro. Edo schiaccia di nuovo play sul lettore,  e vorrebbe dirgli tante cose riguardo questo disco e a quanto gli piace ascoltarlo la mattina in autobus quando va a scuola, quanto gli sembra sia perfetto per questo inverno di merda che sembra infinito, che gli sembra descriva perfettamente l'atmosfera del periodo, anche se le parole non le capisce benissimo. Invece non riesce a dirgli proprio niente perché è colpito da questa strana intimità che si è creata fra di loro a causa del filo corto delle sue cuffiette, delle loro mani che si sfiorano quasi per sbaglio. Lauro sembra immediatamente rapito da quella musica, concentrato su quello che sta sentendo, completamente ignaro del tumulto interiore che ha colpito Edo. “Ma come mai stai qua?” Gli chiede Lauro quando finisce la prima canzone. “T’ho visto da lontano, meno male che c’hai quei capelli.” In quel periodo Edo i capelli li ha tinti di un rosso acceso, ma la verità è che Lauro lo riconoscerebbe ovunque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dovevo prende un po’ d’aria, certe volte casa è troppo piccola. Te invece?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devo vedè ‘na persona pe’ ‘na storia che non te sto a spiegà, ma gli ho detto che faccio un po’ tardi,” gli risponde Lauro, sempre coi suoi impicci. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ma se c’hai da fà vai eh, tranquillo,” gli dice, Edo non vuole che finisca in qualche casino per colpa sua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Non dì cazzate Edoà, non è così importante.” Uno dei vari telefoni che Lauro si porta sempre dietro comincia a vibrare, ma lui lo ignora. “Comunque molto meno importante de sta co’ te a ascoltà i Radiocosi qua, come se chiamano.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I Radiohead, Là,” gli ricorda, tentando di ignorare quella strana sensazione che gli si piazza nello stomaco dopo quella strana dichiarazione di Lauro. Fino a pochi minuti prima quella sembrava essere una giornata che non avrebbe potuto mai prendere una piega positiva. Ma è stato smentito Edoardo, da un paio di cuffiette dal filo troppo corto e il solito ragazzino scrocchiazeppi che, non si sa come, riesce a trovarlo ovunque. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. di gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Al mondo esistono due tipi di persone: quelle che si cercano costantemente su Google e quelle che odiano farlo. Edoardo fa parte della prima categoria mentre Lauro, neanche a dirlo, della seconda. Ed in questi giorni di articoli ne stanno uscendo tanti, per via dell’uscita del primo pezzo da solista di Edo. Si sta divertendo da morire ad aprire quegli articoli (forse si è persino attivato un alert per </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss Doms</span>
  </em>
  <span> su Google, ma questo non deve saperlo nessuno), al gossip su lui e Lauro che fanno questi siti dai nomi improbabili che sembrano sapere tutto di loro. Chiama Lauro allora, una decina di articoli aperti sul telefono. Lauro però non risponde, ed Edo si ricorda solo in quel momento che dev'essere in studio. Si deve ancora abituare a questa nuova fase, al fatto che Lauro e Matteo abbiano finalmente lasciato per l'airbnb per andare in studio con gli altri, e non può fare a meno di sentire una sensazione che gli sta facendo compagnia da quando, due giorni prima, gli hanno mandato la prima foto dallo studio tutti insieme. Non la sa descrivere, non sa darle un nome. Sa solo che fa male, stare a seicento chilometri di distanza, non solo da Lauro. Dalla sua famiglia di sangue e da quella acquisita. Da quello studio in cui si è chiuso giorno e notte tante volte anche lui. Lauro gli manda un messaggio:</span>
  <em>
    <span> c'è gente che lavora qua! ti richiamo quando ho finito</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seguito da una lunga serie di emoji senza alcun senso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, scusa. E' stata 'na giornata lunga, mo siamo tornati a casa." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Lauro lo richiama, un paio di ore più tardi, la voce un po' roca, Edoardo sorride, riconoscendo quel tono che ha sempre quando ha passato troppo tempo a cantare, quando ha sforzato troppo la voce in studio. Un paio di anni prima, quando erano alla Villa, Edo gli aveva pure comprato delle caramelle al miele. E’ quasi tentato di mandargliene un pacco, adesso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ormai lo chiami casa il b&amp;b," gli fa notare Edo, seduto sul divano, con un occhio su Mina che sta, come al suo solito, distruggendo il salotto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Che non lo sai, sto in trattativa pe' compralla, ‘sta casa. Mo che ricomincio ad uscì me piace 'sta cosa de scende sotto casa in ciabatte e andà al Pantheon." Edo si mette a ridere, non fa fatica ad immaginare Lauro in pantaloncini, rigorosamente senza maglietta, che si va a fare un giro al Pantheon in mezzo ai turisti. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Allora poi me inviti, vojo provà pure io l'ebbrezza de andà in centro a piedi," gli dice, per poi chiedergli di quello che stanno registrando,e Lauro gli parla della cover di Rino Gaetano. Sentirlo parlare del suo lavoro con questo entusiasmo senza che Edo sia presente è strano, è difficile, ma ci si deve abituare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dopo che abbiamo finito abbiamo fatto una piccola deviazione, siamo passati 'n attimo sotto il palazzo dove abitava Rino. Matteo dice che so' scemo, ma ormai s'è abituato." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Non lo so eh, Là, secondo me non ce se abitua mai." Lui di sicuro non si abitua mai, alle stranezze di Lauro. E' una scoperta costante. Torna a sentire quella strana sensazione di prima, quella che non sa descrivere. "Oh, ma prima t'avevo chiamato perché stavo a guardà gli articoli che so' usciti su di me 'sti giorni,” gli dice allora, per cercare di nascondere quello strano sentimento che lo sta perseguitando da giorni. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cristo - Edoà ma quando la smetti de cercatte su google?" Gli chiede, prendendolo un po' in giro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mai, almeno finché scrivono 'sta roba divertente. Senti, senti," gli dice, e Lauro finge di protestare, di non volerne sentire, ma Edo tira fuori il suo tono di voce più stupido e quella robaccia finisce per farlo ridere. "Poi c'è questo qua che dice che abbiamo divorziato," aggiunge poi, quando ha finito di leggerne un altro paio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah quindi dici che quella proposta che t'ho fatto nelle Filippine era considerata valida?" Gli chiede Lauro, che vorrebbe dirlo in maniera scherzosa, ma quella battuta non gli esce così bene, ha un tono malinconico, ed entrambi non riescono a non pensare a quando si sono uniti in matrimonio con il sacro vincolo del mignolino. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, me sa," gli risponde Edo, sussurrando quasi. Ha perso un po’ la voglia di leggerli, quegli articoli, ora che quella strana sensazione e i ricordi hanno preso il sopravvento. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beh da ‘sti articoli de merda ho capito ‘na cosa comunque,” dice dopo un po’ Lauro, che cerca di allontanare la malinconia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Che hai capito?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ho capito che al prossimo tour me toccherà baciatte sul palco più del solito, pe’ faje capì che a noi due non ce separa un cazzo de nessuno.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>